


禮物時刻

by Apcrwp04



Series: Wishing pool [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apcrwp04/pseuds/Apcrwp04
Summary: -22宇宙+蝙蝠家私設後有狂笑蝙睡Ｘ昏迷中的Jason（or腦袋不清醒的）基本上是batfam全部壞掉了
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wishing pool [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775305
Kudos: 18





	禮物時刻

**Author's Note:**

> 把這篇寫完我才有多的腦去補其他洞  
> 滿滿的私設,ooc還是我的  
> 我只是想吃笑蝙和Jason的肉肉  
> 還有迪芭膩歪拌嘴的互動

  
傑森仍然未清醒，或許蝙蝠俠擊中他的頭罩時，許多零散碎片在腦部造成不可回逆的狀態，也可能是拉薩路池造成的矛盾，傑森一生不停的一再地與死亡交會，靈魂肉體早就分割的不知所向。  
  
迪克與芭芭拉，被鎖鏈互相綑綁的小情侶，將傑森從蝙蝠洞搬回到莊園裡屬於他的臥室後，就出了莊園，迪克嘴裡一直罵咧咧的Fuck Batman，而芭芭拉一直想跟迪克往不同的方向走去，兩人在莊園門口還險些打了起來，無奈是那些鎖鏈扯也扯不開，試圖從皮膚扯開又是針心一般的痛，兩人商量著計劃，把達米安落在了後面。  
  
離開前芭芭拉狠狠的擁抱了達米安，迪克搓揉著他變異的綠色髮色，評論著他與其他再莊園裡的羅賓不同的小耳朵和破碎的服飾，迪克提起他在房裡藏著的羅賓服，要求他換上新的那套。  
  
但你們還是要離開，你們可以等父－。  
  
達米安想捉著他們的鎖鏈，像父親那樣用鎖鏈綑綁著那一群群的羅賓，將他們像寵物一樣帶在身邊。除非父親拋棄，他們一直都在的羅賓。  
  
這一對蝙蝠他們的鍊子卻只互相綑綁。他們不在乎蝙蝠和小蝙蝠怎麼想，遠處達米安隱約聽到了他們想離開高譚市的計畫，芭芭拉還想去看看他的父親和兄弟。  
  
達米安咧著牙想要把他們撕碎，他們的計畫裡不存在著韋恩莊園，他們不尊重父親的行為罪該萬死，他們不愛達米安也讓他心碎致死。  
  
但是他能怎麼做，只能頹下肩膀，任莊園裡的殘燭燈火拉遠他和他們的影子。  
  
達米安又返回了蝙蝠洞，攜帶上最愛的刀具，也隨後離開莊園。  
  
達米安心想他可以去找另一個消失的小蝙蝠，以前他們針鋒相對，不過三句話就可以將對方壓倒在地互相痛毆，他們裡面最聰明的小蝙蝠，如今高譚是個籠子，德雷克還能跑去哪？  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
  
布魯斯踏進莊園第一步，透過為他加冕的金屬王冠，清晰的發覺莊園裡的冷清，達米安從來不離開莊園或者他身邊，他血緣的孩子如此的忠誠，達米安的道德底線只來自蝙蝠俠，當他成為...他的時候，達米安質問著他對其他蝙蝠的不信任，卻由他隨意轉化。  
  
他拉著如獵犬的羅賓們在莊園的房內隨意走動，失修的莊園破爛不勘，腳下的木頭吱吱作響，曾經還發生過有其中一隻羅賓因跳躍過大砸進實木地板裡頭，疼的嗷嗷叫，  
最後帶著滿身滿嘴的木削又回到他的項圈裡。  
  
當他走到一扇開著的房門時，手上羅賓們張著牙齒，尖銳的手指不停的刮著地板，想爬進房中。  
  
其中一個羅賓將鎖鏈扯斷，疾步飛奔的往床內躺著的人影衝去。  
  
在指尖觸達前，羅賓的身後的武器頭擲聲直達腦後，上半身癱倒在床，腦中流出的各種液體散開再床單及臥床的人身上。  
  
布魯斯放開了所有鎖鏈，剩餘的羅賓們呱啦呱啦害怕顫抖以及逃跑。他一手拔起癱倒在床上的羅賓，收回武器後把羅賓丟出了門外。隨後拉起書桌旁的木椅坐倒在床邊。  
  
達米安用巴巴托斯的卡片給了蝙蝠俠一個禮物。蝙蝠俠當然知道達米安最想要的禮物是甚麼，帶著紅頭罩的可不在願望清單的前幾項，而這個？這是屬於蝙蝠俠的願望清單上的。  
  
他可以轉化達米安，其他的成員自然不在話下，他選擇將其餘小蝙蝠他們擊斃的原因，最大因素是他們轉化後，會與蝙蝠俠是不同陣營，甚至矛盾與開戰，他們互相了解，對於蝙蝠俠的計畫他們更是得心應手，更容易讓他有所破綻而敗，這是他不樂見的，他所有的決定都是取決蝙蝠俠會勝利。  
  
現在呢？他知曉所有宇宙的秘密後，卻只能返回原地，他原本可以帶領所有的宇宙前往巴巴托斯的意志，透過毀滅及重生。  
  
現在所做的任何決定，已經不影響任何世界及宇宙，他唯一的遊戲場只剩高譚市，在外頭，殘存的正義聯盟及各種義警組合死守此處，待他們重新組合、再次強大之時，高譚的生命線也將終結。  
  
他的戰略是拉攏剩餘的阿卡漢知名罪犯們，一群真正關心高譚市的有能之人。傑森當然也是，他原本鎖定傑森的幾棟安全屋及倉庫準備搜括一番，如今活生生的傑森送上門，他怎麼可能不要，他曾經是如此優秀的士兵、且忠誠。  
  
傑森將自己的頭罩設定了特殊的方式才能解開，構造和密度比與軍用頭盔更優秀，他選擇射進傑森頭罩的那顆子彈是口徑與衝擊力特別強勁的，讓他當下失去戰力和生命。他必須一槍擊斃傑森，當他背對他們轉身後，傑森舉槍的反應，就是最好的原因。  
  
子彈的穿透傷留痕在頭罩上，周圍碎裂。他敲擊著頭罩設定的暗號，感應器或者回饋機制損壞掉，頭罩依舊沒有反應，他施力將頭罩的下半部捏碎，試圖想從內部解鎖。  
  
傑森露出的下頰膚色不是正常的，是與他相同的慘白，他撥開下巴及嘴巴附近的碎片，也看到與他相同的唇色劃開的口紅印，布魯斯沒有看過傑森長大後的笑容，他無法想像嘴唇笑起來的弧度，看過最接近的笑容大多出自嘲諷。  
  
他分心的不再糾結頭罩，而是去思考如何喚醒傑森，他與奧蘿拉*同樣需要真愛之吻嗎？  
  
蝙蝠俠俯下身送給傑森一個親吻。  
  
  
  
  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
  
  
  
  
那一個吻是失控的開始，或是奇蹟。  
  
布魯斯感受到他和傑森許久未激動跳動過的心室開始顫抖，他全身伏上床，單手支撐在傑森的身旁，一手放在傑森胸口紅蝙蝠的標示上，除了胸口呼吸的浮動外，還有正位在他掌心的敲擊。  
  
他再一次低下頭，用雙唇及舌尖確認傑森頸部的大動脈，但是滿嘴的利齒不小心劃開幾道傷口，流出的一丁點血液被他卷舌吸取走，他試著放緩力道。  
  
傑森被傷口上的來回摩蹭，疼痛著發出嗚咽，脖子生的發紅，卻仍沒醒著，肩膀部分倒是時而抽搐著，作勢想將布魯斯趕離。他將支撐的單手乾脆壓制在肩膀上，在胸口的尖銳指甲劃發著傑森的衣物。舌尖和親吻一路從頸上、鎖骨滑下，停留在傑森飽滿的胸上，他的言語至他的身上很難不去傷害人，只用指尖輕輕刮擾著傑森的乳尖旁就留下一絲絲個劃痕，壓著乳尖的小傷口就讓裏頭流出一滴滴的血珠。  
  
傑森開始因這些疼痛和愛撫開始勃起時，布魯斯拆去傑森的鞋襪將充滿爆發力的雙腿掛在自己的肩膀上，他只稍稍的蛻去傑森的褲頭，讓傑森的臀部緊緊地貼著他的胯下，之後又不滿足的往前再一次親吻著他的男孩。  
  
身體的姿勢和嘴內的掠奪讓傑森痛的叫著，親吻離開前布魯斯用牙咬了傑森的紅脣，他感覺到傑森貌似快要清醒了。  
  
布魯斯加快進度，解開自己身上繁複的皮扣和褲頭，他的性器早被傑森的反應刺激硬到留著薄液，布魯斯拉著硬挺的性器僅憑著單薄的腺液擠入傑森體內，被溫熱體腔包覆的興奮讓他一入到底，他沒有急於進出，而是維持在全部頂入傑森的狀態摩擦著，在他肩上的大腿為此舉動僵硬著肌肉靠內。布魯斯將傑森的大腿併攏並壓在傑森光裸的胸口上，兩手各牽起他的腳踝肆意的挺動。  
  
他們的身體全身散發著燙人的溫度，喘息和微弱的吟叫彼起彼落，交合地的濕潤聲更是越發大聲，當布魯斯開始增加進出的頻率時，傑森冒出了一句喊痛的咆嘯。  
  
傑森用力地想把擠壓在他身上的人推開，不僅僅是姿勢帶來的疼痛，身下被侵入的熱脹也讓他難以適應，但無論甚麼動作只會讓他被更加地深入，在一番拉扯之後只能無力的重新倒回床任布魯斯壓制。  
  
最後布魯斯往前傾身，準備最後的衝刺時，一雙溫熱的手爬上他咧開的小丑紅唇，清醒的傑森輕而易舉的剝開布魯斯的金屬王冠，他將王冠隨手一扔到床底、又再一次用雙手拆開他的蝙蝠頭套，順勢而出的是一頭凌亂的綠色頭髮七亂八翹。  
  
收回雙手的傑森用濕潤的紅唇含著自己手指關節，邊疼痛卻又邊爽的呻吟，透過殘存的紅頭罩注視到布魯斯的雙眼時，如平時在高譚巧遇一般，向上彎起一邊的嘴角，忍不住打趣道：  
  
「哈...這是甚麼？過萬聖節嗎？老蝙蝠？」  
  
布魯斯一再又一再吻著傑森，拉起傑森手的共同的幫助被他頂勃起上頭濕潤潤的性器撫慰，配合著他的節奏，直到兩人共同的高潮和嘶吼。  
  
－  
－  
－  
－

**Author's Note:**

> 奧蘿拉*=睡美人,柴可夫斯基或迪士尼的公主都是使用這個名字  
> 整篇文把阿福吃了，因為有這個美好禮態又善良的管家就算他被笑蝙用壞了還是會讓整篇太溫馨了（工啥毀  
> 目前為止我還沒寫過把頭罩拆下的肉：Ｐ


End file.
